Brycheiniog
Brycheiniog war ein unabhängiges Königreich in Südwales im Frühmittelalter. Es agierte oft als Pufferstaat zwischen England im Osten und Deheubarth im Westen. Zwischen 1088 und 1095 wurde es von den Normannen erobert und befriedet, blieb vom Charakter her aber walisisch. Es wurde in die Grafschaft Brecknok unterstellt und bildete später den südlichen, größeren Teil des County Brecknockshire. Im Süden befand sich das Königreich Morgannwg. Geschichte Ursprünge Laut walisischen Überlieferungen war das Gebiet, das später Brycheiniog wurde, ein teil des römischen Territoriums von Demetia, in das Magnus Maximus den Griechen Antonius der Schwarze (Anwn Dunod) abkommandiert hatte. Einige walisische legenden beschreiben Antonius als Sohn von Maximus und nennen ihn den Vater der Hl. Gwen (eine der vielen Heiligen, deren Vater er angeblich wurde). Nach dem Tod von Antonius wurde das Reich zwischen seinen Söhnen aufgeteilt, Tudwal erhielt den Osten, während Ednyfed den Westen bekam (ein Teil davon wurde später Dyfed). Historische Manuskripte berichten, dass die nächsten drei Generationen von Herrschern des Ostens die Nachfolgen von Tudwal waren: Teithrin ap Tudwal, Teithfallt ap Teithrin und Tewdrig ap Teithfallt. Während dieser Zeit hatten irische Plünderer begonnen, verschiedene Teile des westlichen Britannien zu überfallen, wobei Tryffin Farfog bereits Dyfed von Ednyfeds Erben übernommen hatte. Die Überlieferungen behaupten, dass Tryffin seine Macht erhalten hatte, indem er Ednyfeds Erbin heiratete. Die Macht der irischen Plünderer wuchs stark, und wurde erst geschwächt, als die Söhne von Cunedda erschienen, wie die Historia Brittonum berichtet. Traditionell heißt es, Tewdrig hätte die Region um Talgarth (Garth Madrun) als Mitgift für seine Tochter Marchel bestimmt, als sie Brychan mac Anlach heiratete, den Enkel von Tryffins Neffen Cormac mac Urb. Den Rest von Tewdrigs Land - Gwent - erbte dessen Sohn. Leider ist Brychans Leben in Legenden verschwunden, doch in jedem Fall bildete er ein Königreich aus den Ländereien von Garth Madrun, das nach ihm Brycheiniog genannt wurde. Brychans ältester Sohn (oder Enkel, laut einigen Manuskripten) Rhain Dremrudd gründete eine Dynastie, die das Königreich ununterbrochen bis zur Mitte des 7. Jh. regierte; Manuskripte nennen seine Nachfahren und Nachfolger als Rigeneu ap Rhain, Llywarch ap Rhigeneu, Idwallon ap Llywarch und Rhiwallon ap Idwallon. Während der Zeit von Idwallon überfiel der aggressive Cynan Garwyn, König von Powys, mehrere Länder, inklusive Brycheiniog. Rhiwallon gelang es zu gewinnen, dank dem nachfolgenden Zusammenbruch der Macht von Powys, unter Druck von Dogfeiling und der extremen Jugend von Cynans Nachfolger. Union mit Dyfed Rhiwallon ap Idwallon ist der letzte direkte männliche Nachfahre von Brychan, wie einige historische Quellen berichten. Seine Tochter Ceindrych heiratete Cloten, den König von Dyfed. Diese Ehe vereinigte Brycheiniog mit Dyfed und diese Union dauerte ein Jahrhundert lang an, auch wenn Teile von Brycheiniog von Zeit zu Zeit möglicherweise als Grafschaften an jüngere Söhne vergeben wurden. Mitte des 8. Jh. überfiel Seisyll ap Clydog, König von Ceredigion, Brycheiniog und eroberte Ystrad Tywi. Damit spaltete er regelrecht Dyfed und Brycheiniog. Rhain ap Cadwgan, Enkel von Cloten und König von Dyfed-Brycheiniog, versuchte zunächst, die Union aufrecht zu erhalten; die verbliebenen Teile wurden als Rhainwg bekannt. Doch die Unmöglichkeit, zwei Regionen gleichzeitig zu regieren, die durch ein mächtiges, rivalisierendes Königreich von einander getrennt waren, sorgte dafür, dass Rhains Bruder Awst schließlich zum Gouverneur von Brycheiniog wurde, während Rhain nur noch Dyfed regierte. Nach dem Tod von Rhain und Awst forderte Rhains Sohn Tewdwr die Autorität von Awsts Sohn Elwystl heraus. Laut dem Buch von Llandaf wurden sie überzeugt, Brycheiniog zwischen sich aufzuteilen und schworen am Altar der Kathedrale von Llandaff, sich an diese Regelung zu halten. Doch bald danach ermordete Tewdwr Elwystl und eroberte Brycheiniog ganz. Die Kirche zwang ihn anscheinend, zur Strafe wegen dem Bruch seines Eides Ländereien an die Kirche zu spenden. Verwirrende Angaben Zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden die Berichte über die Führung von Brycheiniog sehr vage und bestehen hauptsächlich aus Stammbäumen, die jedoch leider einander recht stark widersprechen und manchmal mit den Stammbäumen anderer Reiche verwechselt worden zu sein scheinen. Es gibt einige unmögliche Schlussfolgerungen, die man aus ihnen ziehen kann: * Dass Rhains Sohn Tewdwr (auch bekannt als Tewdos) zwei Söhne hatte, Maredudd und Nowy Hen, zwischen denen das Land geteilt wurde. Maredudd erhielt Dyfed und Nowy Brycheiniog. Und zusätzlich dazu: ** Dass Tewdos Mutter (Rhains Ehefrau) die Tochter von Elisedd ap Gwylog, dem König von Powys, und Sanan ferch Nowy war, Clotens jüngerer Schwester; dass ihr Enkel - Nowy Hen - der Vater von Gruffydd war. ** alternativ, dass (wie im Jesus College Manuskript Nr. 20 beschrieben) Nowy Hen einen Sohn namens Elisse hatte, dessen Tochter Sanan war, die zusammen mit einem unbekannten König von Powys den Sohn Gruffydd zeugte. * Alternativ, dass Rhain drei oder vier Söhne hatte - Tewdos, Naufedd Hen, Tewdwr und möglicherweise auch Elisse -, zwischen denen das Land aufgeteilt wurde. Dyfed ging an Tewdos (dessen Sohn Maredudd es später erbte), Nauredd Hen erhielt Cantref Selyf von Brycheiniog, Tewdwr erhielt Cantref Tewdos und Elisse (oder Naufedd Hen, wenn Elisse nicht existiert), erhielt den Rest von Brycheiniog. Eng verbunden mit dieser Alternative ist, dass Tewdwrs Sohn und Erbe ebenfalls Elisse hieß, und dass seine Tochter Sanan Nowy heiratete, einen nicht identifizierten König, dessen Sohn Gruffydd wurde. Naufedd Hen war außerdem der Ururgroßvater eines Mannes namens Elisse ap Gwylog. Peniarth Manuskript 131 Noch komplizierter wird die Angelegenheit dadurch, dass Tangwydd ap Tegid, König von Ferlix (das angrenzende Reich im Herzen von Rhwng Gwy a Hafren) einen Anspruch auf Brycheiniog erhielt, indem er eine Tochter von Elwystl oder Rhains Enkel Elisse ap Tewdwr/Nowy Hen heiratete, der nur Töchter hatte. Geoffrey of Monmouth identifiziert Gruffydd als einen der Prinzen, die während der Krönung von König Artus anwesend waren. Die Harleian-Stammbäume besagen, dass 848 (etwa zur Zeit von Gruffydd oder seinem Sohn Tewdwr) Ithel ap Hywel, König von Gwent, von Männern aus Brycheiniog in der Schlacht von Ffinnant getötet wurde. Der Grund und die Teilnehmer der Schlacht sind nicht weiter aufgezeichnet, doch das Brut y Tywysogion besagt, dass die Tötung von Ithel als Verrat bekannt wurde, was es möglich macht, dass er in der Schlacht auf der Seite von Brycheiniog gestanden hatte. Nachfolgende Könige von Ferlix, die von Tangwydd abstammten, werden im Buch von Baglan auch als Herrscher von Brycheiniog aufgezeichnet, auch wenn dies die Frage aufwirft, wie Gruffydds Nachfahren es gleichzeitig beherrschen konnte. Möglicherweise war es das, was zur Schlacht von Ffinnant führte. Abhängigkeit Gruffydd hatte einen Enkel, Elisse ap Tewdwr, der von den Aufzeichnungen als König von Brycheiniog zur Zeit von König Alfred der Große beschrieben wird. In Elisses Zeit bedrohten die Wikinger Brycheiniog, so dass Elisse in den 880er Jahren ein Vasall von Alfred der Große wurde, damit dieser ihm half, sein Reich zu beschützen. Im Frühling 896 wurden Brycheiniog, Gwent und Gwynllwg von den Nordmännern verwüstet, die nahe Bridgnorth überwintert hatten. Laut Assers zeitgenössischem Bericht fürchtete Elisse auch die Niedertracht der Könige von Seisyllwg und Gwynedd, die nach Rhodri Mawr gefolgt waren. Seine Position als Vasall von Alfred brachte ihm potentielle Unterstützung gegen Seisyllwg. Laut einem Gelehrten aus dem frühen 14. Jh. versuchte ein König von Brycheiniog und Ferlix namens Hwgan, Mercia zu erobern oder zu überfallen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Edward der Ältere mit dem Großen Heidnischen Heer beschäftigt war. Was er nicht bedacht hatte war, dass Edwards Schwester Aethelflaed jemand war, mit dem man rechnen musste. Sie widerstand erfolgreich seinen Versuchen und konnte im Sommer 916 in Brycheiniog einfallen. Am 19. Juni stürmten Aethelflaeds Männer die königliche Festung in Llangorse Lake und konnten die Königin und 34 weitere Personen gefangen nehmen. Hwgan verbündete sich mit den Dänen, starb aber kurz danach, als er Derby (das von den Dänen besetzt war) gegen die Sachsen verteidigte. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet ebenfalls von diesen Ereignissen, nennt den König von Brycheiniog aber nicht oder seinen Überfall auf Mercia. Aethelflaed konnte die Dänen bei Derby besiegen. Aufgrund von Hwgans Verhalten war sein Sohn Dryffin (auch Tryffin) gezwungen, Tribut an König Aethelstan zu zahlen. Dessen Patensohn Elystan Glodrydd enteignete Dryffin und verschmolz Ferlix mit seinem eigenen Reich Buellt. Dennoch nennen Quellen wie das Buch von Baglan trotzdem Dryffins Nachfahren als Herrscher von Brycheiniog. Hwgan und Dryffin werden dort als direkte Nachfahren von Tangwydd genannt. In welchem Zustand sich das Königtum von Brycheiniog zu dieser Zeit befand, ist nicht ganz sicher. Elisedd ap Tewdwrs Sohn Tewdwr war wahrscheinlich Herrscher zwischen 927 und 929 und soll 934 gemeinsam mit Hywel Dda eine Urkunde am englischen Königshof bezeugt haben. Nach Tewdwr ap Elisse sind keine Könige von Brycheiniog mehr aus dieser Linie aufgezeichnet. Gerald of Wales besagt, dass nach Tewdwrs Tod Brycheiniog zwischen den drei Söhnen seines Bruders aufgezeichnet wurde: Tewdos, Selyf und Einion ap Griffri. Die drei Cantrefi von Brycheiniog - Tewdos (auch bekannt als Mawr), Selyf und Talgarth waren ihre jeweiligen Teile. Auch in den Stammbäumen des Jesus College erscheint Tewdwr der letzte in dieser Linie. Verschiedene Manuskripte berichten, dass Dryffins Sohn Maenrych Elinor heiratete, die Tochter von Selyfs Enkelin. Das Buch von Baglan berichtet, dass Maenrychs Sohn Bleddyn König von Brycheiniog wurde, während der Zeit der normannischen Invasion herrschte und die Schwester von Rhys ap Tewdwr von Deheubarth heiratete. Die Normannische Eroberung Viele walisische Prinzen waren Vasallen oder Verbündete der sächsischen Könige gewesen und unterstützen aktiv die Rebellion von Eadric the Wild gegen die Normannen in England. 1070 griff William FitzOsbern, 1. Earl of Hereford, nach der Unterdrückung von Eadrics Truppen Südwales an und besiegte drei seiner Könige (es wird aber nicht gesagt, dass er einen König von Brycheiniog besiegte). Dieses Verhalten der walisischen Prinzen führte dazu, dass die Normannen ihnen gegenüber negativ eingestellt waren, als ein anti-normannischer Aufstand zehn Jahre später im nördlichen England ausbrach. Im nächsten Jahrhundert wurde Deheubarth zum Zeil zwischen den Erben von Maredudd ap Owains Bruder Einion (wie z. B. Hywel ap Edwin ap Einion), denen seiner Tochter Angharad (z.b. Gruffydd ap Llywelyn ap Seisyll) und den Herrschern von Morgannwg. Rhys stammte von Einion ab. 1088 nahmen Gruffydds Schwiegersohn und dessen Schwiegersohn, Bernard de Neufmarché, an einer Rebellion gegen König Wilhelm II Rufus teil, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Bestärkt dadurch griff Bernard ein Gebiet unter Rhys' Einfluss an, Brycheiniog, während die Söhne von Bleddyn ap Cynfyn, Gruffydds Halbbrüder, Deheubarth angriffen. Dies war wahrscheinlich eine abgesprochene Aktion zwischen Bernard und Bleddyns Söhnen. Bleddyn wurde in der Schlacht von Caer-Bannau besiegt, während Rhys gezwungen war, nach Irland zu fliehen. Eine nicht datierte Urkunde von Bernard de Neufmarché nennt "all die Abgaben seiner Grafschaft die er hatte in Brycheiniog in den Wäldern und Ebenen". 1655 wurde diese Urkunde einem Werk hinzugefügt Monastican Anglicanum von Roger Dodsworth, das sie mit einer weiteren Urkunde von Bernard aus dem Jahr 1088 verschmolz. Einige Historiker schlossen daraus, dass Bernard sich 1088 wahrscheinlich als Lord von Brycheiniog ansah. Mit irischer Hilfe gelang es Rhys, sich nach und nach wieder an die Spitze von Deheubarth zu bringen. 1093 entschied sich Bernard, die Burg Caer-Bannau zu ersetzen, indem er ein militärisch besser ausgerüstetes Schloss an einem strategisch günstigeren Ort erbauen ließ, wobei er Caer-Bannau als Materialquelle benutzte. Rhys und Bleddyn versuchten dies zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen, indem sie Bernard während dem Bau angriffen, doch sie wurden in der daraufhin folgenden Schlacht von Brecon im April des gleichen Jahres getötet. Die Walisischen Annalen besagen, dass Rhys getötet wurde "von dem Franzosen, der Brycheiniog besaß" (was impliziert, dass das Königreich Brycheiniog zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zerstört worden war). Die Ländereien von Brycheiniog wurden Bernards Grafschaft Brecknock und seine Nachfahren regierten sie viele Jahre lang. Bernard ließ Bleddyns ältesten Sohn Gwrgan in Brecon Castle einsperren (obwohl dieser die Erlaubnis erhielt, umher zu reisen, solange einer von Bernards Rittern ihn begleitete). Dennoch gab Bernard Gwrgan und dessen Bruder einige Ländereien innerhalb seiner Grafschaft, um ihren Rang zu bewahren. Rhys ap Hywel stammt von Gwrgan ab und gehörte zu der Gruppe, die 1326 König Edward II gefangen nahm, was zu Edwards Gefangenschaft bis zum Rest seines Lebens führte. Rhys ap Hywels zweiter Sohn war Einion Sais, der die Feldzüge von Edward III militärisch unterstützte. Einions Ururenkel war Sir Dafydd Gam, ein Feind von Owain Glendower und Held von Agincourt, von dem die heutigen Earls of Pembroke abstammen. Siehe auch * Könige von Dyfed und Brycheiniog (Haus Dyfed) Quellen * Celtic Kingdoms of the British Isles - Brycheiniog Kategorie:Wales Kategorie:Brycheiniog